Shape of My Heart
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: Yuuki Konno never believed in true love. It was too fanciful, too romantic...Too perfect. A far cry from anything she could hope to attain. But when a mysterious couple, with even more mysterious intentions, arrives at the Casino, Yuuki is forced to call into questions those old notions, and decide whether they're worth clinging to. (Kazuto x Asuna x Yuuki, Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1: Black Iron Casino

Chapter 1: The Black Iron Casino

* * *

**Hello there, and a very good evening to you! This is my newest story-bud, spawned from a night of Sting music, and mob movies. Just a warning for those reading, this is a story that focuses on the polygamous relationship between an AU Kazuto, Asuna, and Yuuki. This will be a Hard T at first' but may transition to M if i find the story would suffer without the ability to delve into more mature topics. Just a little experiment I'm going to try. But I won't bore you with conception and character planning and all that junk, you're here for the story, so enjoy!**

* * *

_"I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier,_

_I know that the clubs the__ weapons of war,_  
_I know that diamonds mean money for this art,_  
_But that's not the shape of my heart..."_ \- Shape of My Heart, Sting

* * *

"Welcome to Black Iron Casino and Resort! My name's Yuuki! Follow me, Sir, and I'll take you to your table!..."

She'd said it a thousand times.

It was just second nature to her, at this point. She could recite the mind numbing mantra in her sleep, each and every syllable burned into the back of her mind like a grotesquely mundane prison tattoo.

'Welcome to Black Iron Casino'. Welcome. Welcome. Welcome.

Her waist length purple hair waved softly behind her as she strode along, the multitude of lights causing her tresses to practically shimmer in the dazzlingly bright light of the casino, as her eyes locked forwards on the table, intent on not gazing back towards her newest charge; who was no doubt cooking up some stupid comment to-...

"You know-..."

And there it was.

"I'm not expecting my friends to arrive until tomorrow."

All Yuuki could do was glance back, offering a forced smile with a jaw so clenched her teeth ached.

"I was thinking... Maybe you could keep me company tonight."

Oh, good. One of _these _guests.

"Sorry, Sir, but I'm workin' pretty late tonight!" Yuuki's grin was bright, despite the absolute ire that flowed through her veins like venom, "Thanks for the offer, though!"

"Well, if you change your mind, my room's G402." The man chuckled, running his disgusting looking hand through his equally disgusting grease-matted hair, "I'd appreciate a visit."

"Oh, I'll be sure to keep that'n mind!..."

Right. As if.

He was undressing what little of her was still covered with his eyes already. Spending any more time with him than was strictly necessary to keep her job was not something she was particularly interested in- that was to say, completely repulsed at the very idea.

Just a few more hours. She just had to keep her cute little smile on for a few more hours.

Merely deal with a few more agonizingly slow hours of dealing with rude customers- and ruder comments- before she could go home and languish in the nirvana that was baggy sweatpants, 2 day old leftovers, and the latest prerecorded Yuna concert on tv.

Grin and take it, right? Right.

"So, Hun-..."

"My name is Yuuki, _Sir_." She whirled around, displaying a bright smile that oh so heavily contrasted the near-venomous tone that leaked from between her lips, "And this is your table; number 23. If you head up to the bar or want a bite to eat, just give'm your number, and they'll deliver it right t'your table. All booths are open until midnight, and last call at the bar is at 2:30. Do you need anything else?"

An offended stare and simple shake of the head was all she was offered in return before she deemed her duty- finally- done; striding away as fast as she could reasonably manage, back to her post at the entrance of the casino.

It was only once she was back at her podium, nestled within her assigned little corner of the establishment, that she finally let the smile drop from her face, a not-so-quiet sigh of resentment accompanying it.

Why did she always have to get the strange customers? Did the universe just despise her that much?

She awkwardly toyed with the hem of the see-through lace abomination that passed for skirt, silently debating as to whether or not it was worth it to just tear it up and leave the remnant scraps in her boss' office, but eventually settled for retrieving her phone from the little drawer of her podium, flicking the screen open with another soft breath.

There was only one thing that was going to efface even a hint of the stress building in her right now.

Her sister, her dearest older sister.

_"Hey, Sis!"_

Perky. Joyous. Fresh. It was so much easier to sound happier in a text. A little exclamation mark, or a smily face, and suddenly it seemed as if you were on top of the world. So much easier than this whole song and dance she was forced to put on for guests.

_"What's up, Lil'Imp? You stressed?"_

Even separated by several dozen miles and a pair of phone screens, she could practically sense her elder sister's weary smile.

They barely had any face to face communication anymore, with Yuuki's job easily taking up the majority of what time she had; barring the weekends, which were usually spent cleaning up her disaster of a flat.

She would have to visit Aiko soon, Yuuki decided, quickly typing up a response to the woman's message.

_"Yeah, just at work. Wassup with you?"_

_"Oh, y'know-... The usual."_

_"Have you started treatment yet?"_

_"Next week. They're still fighting with the insurance company. They've decided my post-surgical rehab is the hill they want to die on."_

_"Seriously?!"_

Ugh. This conversation was supposed to be _relieving_ stress.

_"Don't worry Lil'Imp. We'll think of something..."_

A few seconds passed by before her phone vibrated in her grip once more.

_"We always have."_

"...Blackjack?"

It was a calm voice that spoke. Like a soft breeze in the wind that nevertheless made her heart jump to her throat, her crimson eyes darting up from her phone's screen in a panic.

"H-huh? I just!-..."

When her eyes finally settled on the source of the noise, her heart dropped from her throat, right into the pit of her stomach.

Before her, dressed in finer textiles than she could ever hope to afford, a couple stood. A dark haired young man no more than a few years her elder, dressed in a muted black suit, stood with an equally youthful looking chestnut haired woman in a bright red dress; both staring down at her, like vultures gazing down upon hapless prey.

Oh, God, just how long had that couple been there?!

"The Blackjack table." The young man repeated, the silky smooth voice gone, a more irritated tone taking it's place, "Where is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir! Welcome to the-..."

"_Where_?"

"Kazuto, don't be mean..." The woman hanging from his arm mumbled, offering Yuuki a kindhearted smile, "I'm really sorry about him."

"No worries!" Yuuki exclaimed and she clasped her hands together and tilted her head, giving the two a bright, sunny smile. "We all have one of those days from time to time, right?"

She would know. She'd been having one of those days for nearly a year now.

"Just follow me please. I'll take you to-..."

"Never mind, I'll find it myself. Just get us to a normal table." The young man, Kazuto, grumbled with a roll of the eyes.

God, he really just didn't want to make this easy, did he? Fine.

"Sure thing! Follow me!..."

It was a long, awkward walk to a free table, perhaps the longest that night.

It felt as if each and every step she took was being carefully watched; and not in the usual lecherous way that she'd grown oh-so used to. These two were so much more calculative.

Why were these two giving off such strange vibes? Sure, the guy could use a nice dose of attitude adjustment, but something else about them just seemed...off. Perhaps not malicious, but certainly not innocent.

Ah well. Not her problem. Probably just another young couple in over their head who foolishly thought they'd be able to win it big and live frivolously for the rest of their days.

"And here's your table; number 65! If ya go up to the bar or want a bite to eat, just tell them your number, and someone will send it right to your table! All booths are open until midnight, and last call at the bar is at 2:30. Do you two need anything before I?-..."

"Hold on."

"Yessir?"

"You take bags up to rooms, right?"

"Oh, well, lemmie just-..."

"Good." The black haired man mumbled, his gaze not even reaching her, "Our bags are by your station. Just put them on our bed, and don't touch anything."

"Are you sure? I can get them-..." The chestnut haired woman began, only to be silenced by a finger against her gloved hand.

"I need you here. And besides-..." The black haired man glanced up at Yuuki, "It's not like she was doing anything of any import. We all have our roles, her role in life is to take our bags up. Room G403. I assume you can get there without help?"

"Of course..._Sir_." Yuuki hissed from between clenched teeth, resisting the urge to deck the raven haired young man, "I'll get them up right away."

The chestnut haired woman, meanwhile, could only sigh, popping something- presumably a piece of gum- in her mouth as she stared at her companion with a none too small amount of irritation. Clearly she was more than used to his behavioral quirks.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night, or do you actually plan to do your job sometime soon?"

An insult quickly rushed to the top of her tongue, a cocked bolt ready to fly, though thankfully the only words that slithered from her mouth were a concise 'yessir', before she quickly spun

Might as well get it over with, then she'd never have to see them again.

* * *

At first, she was fine.

Just another insult. Wasn't the first, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

'Her role in life'. That was all. She couldn't let something so small- so _petty_\- to get under her skin.

But as she retrieved the two suitcases by her station, bringing them to the nearest guest elevator, the fires of anger began to bubble under the surface.

'Her role in life'.

Those words kept echoing in her head the entire ride up to the top floor, like a termite burrowing it's way through wood.

And when the elevator doors opened, and she strode down the hall with the couple's bags in tow, the damn finally broke.

'Her role in life'?! Her role in life wasn't as a menial servant! Sure, she was working as a casino girl, but she was hardly-...

No. You know what? No.

She'd show that emotionally distant jerk exactly how _servile_ she really was. Don't touch everything? To hell with that. She was going to touch everything!

An evil grin slowly creeped onto her face as her fingers deftly unzipped the various pockets of the suitcase, looking for something- anything she could ruin just a teeny tiny bit.

There had to be something valuable looking in here. Just a little tear on a jacket or a makeup stain on a white shirt, that was all she asked.

Consequences be damned, just this once!

...

What in the world was that?...

It was only a flash at first, what she'd assumed to be a trick of the light, but when her hand passed along the surface of that 'trick', she felt her heart skip a beat.

No, there was no mistaking it; that was something cold and metallic, buried there under a small pile of clothes.

And that something looked a lot like a submachine gun.

"Don't move..."

The cold chill of another gun barrel pressing against her throat was all the warning she received before a set of fingers lay over her trembling lips, cutting her voice off from any possible passerby's.

And any salvation.

"You should've just done what he said..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Vagabond Duo

Shape of My Heart Chapter 2: The Vagabond Duo

* * *

**Fun fact, today (May 23rd) is Yuuki's birthday.**

**Just a little note, Kazuto and Asuna are _not _meant to be portrayed in a good light. They're meant to be morally ambiguous at best. No real announcements otherwise, just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"For someone who works at a casino, your poker face could use some work."

This woman was nothing like the girl downstairs. All that kindhearted warmth had been cast away, a cold, calculated personality taking it's place.

The gun was finally away from her throat, but Yuuki still found her body frozen to the spot; not a single muscle willing to obey her overwhelming desire to scramble away in a shrieking mess.

Instead all she could do was stand there, listening to the sound of her heart threatening to burst from her chest as her eyes stung with unshed tears.

She couldn't die like this...not for something so stupid.

How would Aiko react?-.. No, how _badly_ would Aiko react? The two of them were practically each other's entire world. If she learned that her baby sister had been murdered trying to swipe some useless junk from a rude guest she'd-...

"Hey."

Yuuki felt her chest rising and falling like an accordion, tears freely dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey!..."

She was shaking. She couldn't stop, but she had to! She had to! If this woman-...

"Kazuto, she's having a panic attack." The woman's gun toting hand flew up to her ear, "I'll calm her down. Can you meet me up here?"

...

"Yes, the purple haired one."

...

"The target can wait."

The woman let out a sigh as her hand left the earpiece, her mocha eyes snapping back to the terrified young woman in her grip, like a viper eyeing it's next potential meal.

"Now... If I move my hand, are you going to scream?"

Yuuki shook her head. She doubted she honestly would be able to produce a sound louder than a dying sparrow, what with her heart just about clogging her throat completely shut.

"Are you sure?..."

Yuuki nodded her head once again, giving all the gusto she could while ensnared.

Eventually the woman seemed to be more or less satisfied with the violet haired waitresses answer, and with one last glare, slowly moved her hand away from Yuuki's mouth-...

Only to replace it with her own.

The kiss was soft, almost feathery in its delivery, yet the controlling undertone was far from lost upon the violet haired woman...along with the unmistakable sensation of a bitter liquid rushing down her throat.

It was only after she pulled away that the chestnut haired woman opened her mouth, revealing a small plastic tube she'd bitten down on between her teeth.

The object she'd put in her mouth!-...

Any further surprise at the revelation was thrown to the back-burner as Yuuki felt her limbs grow heavy; her eyelids weak.

With one final sputter of resistance, she felt her knees shake wildly, and but a moment later she was cascading towards the floor.

And yet, just as she braced herself for the impact of the cold, unyielding hardwood, a pair of velvety arms caught her in a gentle embrace, assisting her the rest of the way down, until she sat there, leaning lamely against the wall like a drunkard.

"There... Feel better?"

The warm personality was back, a beautiful smile adorning the woman's face. It sparkled like a freshly stoked hearth, affording her a lingering sense of serenity; whatever serenity could be salvaged from this situation, at least.

"What did-... What did you just-..."

"A liquid benzodiazepine. Don't worry, it was watered down. Just relax..."

"Who?-..."

"Asuna. My name's Asuna." A feminine hand trailed along the bottom of her chin, running down her neck with the deadly precision of a snake moving into striking position, "And yours?"

"Ma'am, I-... This isn't..." Yuuki mumbled, attempting to swallow the gargantuan lump in her throat, "Appropriate."

"Neither is searching through a guest's belongings without permission." The woman, Asuna, mumbled as she took a seat on the floor beside her, "Humor me; your name?"

"Yuuki..."

"Yuuki..." The woman seemed to rest the name on her tongue, as if tasting a fine wine, "You're bold, Yuuki-... But you don't know when to keep that bold nature under control."

"Bold? Bold isn't even the half of it," A male voice echoed through the hallway, it's blunt tone cutting through the haze of serene peace that Asuna had fabricated like a hot knife through butter, "Are you usually this stupid, or'r you just making a special effort tonight?"

It was the young man, Kazuto, leaning against the nearby wall, clutching a large bottle of some opulent looking brandy in his clutches.

Yuuki gazed down to her lap as he made his approach. She couldn't say anything stupid. Anything, even the slightest thing that set these two off, could mean a bullet in the sternum for her.

"What sort of death wish do you have, eh? Who searches a through a guest's bag?"

"The Black Iron Ca-... Casino reserves the right to-..."

"Don't feed me that." Yuuki twitched as Kazuto's voice took on a new edge, despite the almost bored expression etched into his features, "I asked if you could do something simple without help, and Asuna was smart enough to realize you're about as dumb as you look."

Despite her situation, Yuuki found herself unable to resist shooting a defiant glare up at the almost ridiculously blunt man.

"It's not all her fault." Asuna pointed out, wresting the bottle from Kazuto's grasp, "I offered to take the bags up. _You_ were the one who insisted."

"I needed you with me; we could've had the perfect opportunity."

"Well that didn't happen, and now we have a massive loose end staring us in the face."

"Massive pain, more like. Do you realize how much trouble your pride's gone and caused us?" Kazuto asked as he knelt down, stopping only when his forehead was mere inches from Yuuki's own, "I pity whatever man has to deal with you..."

"..."

"Oh, Kazuto, looks like you struck a nerve."

"Why should I ca?-..."

His snarky remark was thrown to the void as the unmistakably harsh crack of a hand contacting skin rang throughout the hall.

Asuna only smirked at the exchange, pulling herself to her feet as Kazuto stared on at the inebriated casino girl in a humorous mix of annoyance and dumbfounded disbelief.

"I thought you gave her a sedative." Kazuto mumbled, wiping away at his thumping cheek.

"I did," Asuna placed a gloved hand on her own cheek as she smirked, "Half a dose of rohypnol. She's resisting it."

"Well give her a full one. I don't feel like getting slapped again."

"It was working perfectly fine," Asuna pointed out, "At least until you worked her up again."

Yuuki's breathing shuddered as she gazed up at the chestnut haired woman, "Why?..."

"Hm? Why, what?" Asuna mumbled.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt like it."

Oh, well okay then.

"...I don't see what you see," The raven haired young man finally grumbled, pulling a small card-a hotel keycard- from his pocket, "Not yet... But you might be onto something."

With that, the young man took a few confident strides towards one of the many doors lining the hallway. His fingers trailed over the grain of the wood for a lingering moment, his other hand deftly swiping the card along the lock.

"I think," He gingery nudged the door open with his foot, motioning the two women inside, "We should continue this conversation inside."

* * *

"So let's see if I've got this right..." Asuna's soothing voice echoed through the lavishly decorated hotel room as the woman in question perched herself upon the bed, beside her violet haired captive, "Your name is Yuuki, you're 19 years old, a high school dropout, and you live alone. Does that all sound about right?"

Yuuki could only nod.

What in the world was even happening anymore?

Ten minutes ago she'd been casually texting her sister, and now? Now she was doped our of her skull, lounging on some- well armed- strangers bed.

Oh well. At least she couldn't complain about her night being boring.

Her eyes darted around the amber lit room, dancing between the two faces that studied her. They certainly were easy on the eyes, now that she could finally get a good, honest look at them. Nothing unrealistic; certainly no Adonis and Aphrodite, but they weren't all that far off.

It was clear the woman, Asuna, was the more emotionally level headed of the two, though whether Kazuto also possessed some degree of sympathy remained to be seen.

"...Are you going to hurt me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"Maybe means maybe." Kazuto interrupted, "Are you dense?"

Well, that was a no on the sympathy department.

Yuuki felt tears stinging her eyes as her breath once again grew stilted.

"Shh-... Crying isn't going to help." It was once again Asuna placating her, as Kazuto stared on, watching the exchange with an expressionless gaze, which seemed to darken their already dim surroundings; like an executioner watching over their charge.

"Please, I can't leave my sister..." Yuuki found herself petering ever closer to the edge, despite the woman's soothing words, "I'll do whatever y-..."

"Your sister?"

She nodded quietly.

"I thought you said you lived alone."

"I do... My sister's in long term care at the nearby hospital," Yuuki admitted, fidgeting with the frills of her costume, "Why do you think I _bother_ with this stupid job?..."

"It's the only one that pays well enough to support the costs of your sister's treatment?" Asuna guessed.

Yuuki nodded once more, "Certainly isn't for the attention..."

A long silence lingered in the air, as Asuna seemed to hesitate at her violet haired captive's confession.

"...Oh, don't go bleeding heart on me." Kazuto spoke up as he sensed Asuna's reluctance, shooting a pointed glare at his companion, "We're not here to help some random casino bunny with her family issues, we're here-..."

"Kazuto..." Asuna warned.

Kazuto found himself giving pause as a tired sigh passed from his lips, striding over to occupy himself with the bottle of brandy as Asuna turned back to Yuuki.

"So... Your sister?"

"We aren't sure... She's been in long term care for a few years now." Yuuki explained, her finger absentmindedly trailing along her thigh, "Every few days she just has some sort of autoimmune reaction to her own body... The doctors are on the path to pinpointing the cause, but until then, I'm stuck with the bills..."

Asuna only leaned back against the headboard of the bed, her gaze unwavering as she took in each and every word.

"I'd much rather be doing anything else," Yuuki continued, "But being a casino girl for this damn resort is all I 'can' do."

She was spilling her guts out to a stranger. To a complete stranger.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was under the influence of the sedatives, or perhaps she was attempting to convince her to spare her life, she honestly couldn't say for sure.

All she could be truly sure of was that Asuna was intently listening.

"Here."

The silence permeating the room was lifted by Kazuto's voice as a glass suddenly appeared before her face. A glass filled with the very same brandy that the young man had slogged up with him.

"What's this for?" Yuuki accepted the glass with a cocked eyebrow.

"T'forget." Kazuto replied, a glass of his own in his other hand, "For a few hours."

"Don't worry, it's not drugged." Asuna interjected, "Unless you consider alcohol a drug."

She stared down at the glass.

Sure, there was a chance they were lying, but what good would that do them at this point? She was hardly strong enough to resist them if they decided to drug her again, especially since she was already-...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Asuna plucked the glass from her hand, taking a sip of it's contents without a hint of hesitation.

"See? Perfectly safe." She reassured, passing the drink back to it's owner.

It was a few long moments before Yuuki finally took an experimental sip, shuddering softly as the liquid burned her throat as it slithered down to her stomach, culminating in a final chilling rush that shot up her spine like an electrical shock.

And as both Kazuto and Asuna sat beside her, she took another, listening as a soft voice rung out in her ear, whispering words of comfort.

And another.

And another...

She wasn't sure when she stopped. All she knew was that they were right.

It was magical, the sensation of letting herself fall into the abyss of a drunken stupor, her inhibitions left behind atop the precipice to only gaze on as she and her captors descended further into the euphoric bliss of ignorance.

For those few blissful hours... She forgot. She forgot her troubles. Her senses. _Herself_.

Yet somehow, despite the haze of confusion and intoxication, despite all the memories that her drink held at bay...

She would always remember the sleepless night she spent in that dim hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Shape of My Heart Chapter 3: The Morning After

* * *

**Hey, and yo. Nothing much to say this time, so I wont keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't think drinking could hurt this much..."

Each and every word felt like a drop of acid on her tongue.

It was honestly surprising, how each spoken syllable sent another jolt of pure agony down her spine like a spear of lightning. If this was what drinking was like, then may the high heavens save alcoholics from being forced to endure this damnable fate each and every morning.

Jeez, no wonder they were always grumpy.

"First time?"

It was Asuna's scratchy voice that answered her rhetorical question, it's melodic tones somehow smooth as silk, despite their owner rousing from her own slumber only minutes beforehand.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, you don't have a bad one. Y'just drank on an empty stomach." The chestnut haired beauty gently mumbled as she padded across the carpet, nursing a small cup of black coffee, "The headache'll go away in a few hours."

"Joy..."

Yuuki sighed, giving her neck a satisfying crack as she turned her attention to the muted TV by the wall.

"...I guess running's not an option, huh?" She mumbled, uninterestedly watching the silent new anchor drone on about the whether for the day in what seemed to be a far-too-enthusiastic fashion.

"No. It's not." The chestnut haired woman replied simply after a sip of her beverage, her own eyes locked upon the flashing screen, "Especially not with a hangover weighing you down."

"You'll just shoot me if I try to escape."

"Yes...I will."

"So, even after last night, I'm just a hostage."

"You aren't a hostage."

"Then let me go."

"I can't."

"That makes me a _hostage_."

"...If that's how you want to see it, then I can't stop you."

Yuuki found herself hesitate as her gaze drifted over to the woman.

Despite the argument still fresh- still dancing upon the top of her tongue like the flame of a candle- Asuna's hypnotically calm voice never seemed to fail in its task of disarming her; like some soothing magical spell, curtly snuffing out the embers of resistance smoldering within her.

Maybe that's why she was able to consistently get a word in edgewise with Mr. Personality.

"...What're my options?" Yuuki finally inquired, wiping away her bangs which clung stubbornly to her clammy forehead.

"You stay here. Enjoy yourself." Asuna jerked her head towards a nearby doorway on the far end of the rather spacious hotel room; the doorway to the bathroom. "Have a warm shower. It's nice."

"I have to work."

"You have bigger things to worry about."

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

Well that was about as subtle as a kick to the throat, Yuuki thought.

As the two spoke, the violet haired woman inevitably found herself staring out the window, out at the dazzling morning sun beating down upon the bustling city below.

Hopefully Aiko hadn't taken her sudden silence personally. Heck, hopefully her phone hadn't gone and vanished altogether. She'd left it more or less completely unattended under her podium, and if even one or two sticky fingered guests had become a mite curious about the podium's contents, well-... That phone was about as good as gone.

"You're still afraid."

"...I am."

"I'm sorry..." Asuna's apology- at the very least- seemed sincere, if nothing else, "If it's any consolation, I don't want to hurt you."

"And your boyfriend?"

"He thinks you're attractive, at least."

"How can you tell?"

Asuna merely shrugged as she pulled a robe, that looked to be worth more money than Yuuki made in a week, over her porcelain skin, offering up a wry smile.

"So...I'm just a '_thing_' for t'you two to yank around, then?" Yuuki huffed, pursing her lips in frustration at the nonchalant behavior of her captor.

"Do you want t'be?"

"No."

"Then how about our lover?"

"What sort of people keep their lovers hostage on a whim?"

"People like us."

"So you _are _gonna hurt me."

"I didn't say that."

"But you _meant_ it..."

"..."

"..."

"...Alright, fine," Asuna sighed, "I'll talk to-..."

"No need."

"Kazuto!..."

Oh, good. Sunshine was awake.

"There's no need to keep her here." The man of the hour continued, pulling himself up to a sitting position, "She's just a waitress."

"And what she saw?"

"It's fine. We know exactly who she is, now. And besides, she didn't see a thing-..." Kazuto mumbled as his calloused fingertips gently ran along Yuuki's flank, sending a nervous shiver down her spine, "Did you?"

"No." Yuuki swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced over to the man, "I didn't."

Silence passed over the hotel room as Kazuto gave a satisfied nod, pulling himself from the bed to yank an old t-shirt over his head.

Wasting no time, he quickly made his way over to his bag to pull out various devices that all sprung to life in a matter of moments, displaying a myriad of what appeared to be unread emails from the night before that brought a dissatisfied frown to the raven haired man's lips.

"...So, what'm I supposed to do, now?" Yuuki finally asked as the young man went about his morning rituals.

"Move on." He answered simply, accepting a freshly brewed cup of coffee from Asuna, not even bothering to glance up at either of the two women.

"Move on? Just...forget all that's happened?"

"Is that a problem?" His gaze only broke away from the screen for a moment, yet that moment was more than long enough to amplify the dangerous tone that carried his words.

"...I-..."

_I'm not sure._

Kazuto's steely gaze snapped over to Asuna, who merely gave him a small shrug.

Meanwhile, Yuuki found her own gaze trailing down to the snow-white sheets concealing her form as she let out an exhausted sigh.

In 24 hours she'd been drugged by a kiss, bound to a vow of silence with the barrel of a gun, became inebriated for the very first time, and spent the night with two of the strangest people she'd ever met; all culminating in a splitting headache that threatened to send tears down her cheeks- as long as the stress didn't accomplish that first.

...God, work was going to be killer today.

* * *

"What th'hell?..."

"Yeah."

"We left you alone for a _day_, Yuuk!..." A silver haired woman, dressed in the same overly gaudy outfit as Yuuki had been the night before, exclaimed as she twirled a set of keys on her finger, "How in the heck did you even manage to pull all that off in a day?!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you guys what I'm supposed to do."

"I'm not exactly sure," A blue haired woman, also grabbed in the casino's ridiculous outfit mumbled, leaned against the break room table with a huff, "I'm not exactly a whizz with guys, and Yuna's been steady with her fiancé more'r less since highschool."

"Shino's right," The silver haired woman, Yuna, added as her ruby red eyes danced down to Yuuki's disheveled outfit, "I know people flirt with us a lot, but you're kinda supposed to deny'em."

"'Kay, fair. But what should I do?" Yuuki asked, glancing between the two rather frantically, "Any ideas? Anyone? Idea mailbox is open, here."

"It sounds t'me like they just want you to move on." Yuna surmised, casually toying with a few strands of her shimmering silver hair, "So move on."

Yuuki couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "How the heck do I do that?"

"I dunno." Shino's monotone voice rang out once again, "Chances are you won't even see'm again, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

The relative peace that settled over the trio was soon shattered as a small chime echoed throughout the break room, signaling a guest's presence by the podium.

"Great... Guess breaktime's over." Shino sighed as she gently pushed herself away from the shoddily built little table, "Y'wanna take this one, Yuuki?"

"I'm not exactly lookin' A+ right now-..."

"So? Were you just planning on hiding back here for your entire shift?"

Well, Shino said it, not her.

"Yuuki, I don't like the look on your face..." The underlying threat in the azure haired woman's statement was clear; nearly rivaling Kazuto's terrifyingly calm tone.

"...Fiiiine." Yuuki relented.

What's the worst that could happen? Certainly nothing on the caliber of the night before. Just deal with a few extra 'hygiene' comments, alongside the usual lecherous ones, that would no doubt fly her way.

Of course when they finally got a nice, long view of the man standing before the podium, every cell in Yuuki's body simultaneously screamed out in contempt for whatever little sliver in the universe had it out for her.

'What's the worst that could happen?'

Kazuto. Kazuto was just about the worst that could happen.

There he was, standing there like the smug, arrogant sociopath he was, clutching onto a small black and purple smartphone that-...

Wait... Was that _her_ phone?!

"Oh, yeah. I forgot for a sec, there-..." Yuuki finally hissed as she clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to cast her friends upon the man in her stead, "You two're never right..."


End file.
